Gabriel's Prank
by Hiddlestoner1998
Summary: Gabriel makes Dean a woman. He doesn't count on what happens afterwards, though. Wincestiel, Fem!Wincestiel Destiel, hint of Sabriel. Basically PWP. M-Rated for a reason, okay?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine! If they were, the show would be rated NC-17.

x

"Sammy!" a feminine shriek caused the younger Winchester to grab his demon-killing knife before he'd even shut the motel-room door. "Sam!"

"Hello?" he asked cautiously. The bathroom door flew open, exposing a woman wearing a towel, a murderous expression and nothing else.

She was quite pretty. She was _hot_, actually. Medium-sized, perky breasts were barely covered by the motel's towel. Shaggy ashen-blonde hair fell to her shoulders, framing a face with wide emerald eyes and pouty lips. She was curvy, with long slender legs and tanned skin.

"Stop checking me out!" she snapped, her voice sounding husky.

"Um, who are you? Where's my brother?" Sam asked, lifting his knife. That earned him a narrow-eyed scowl followed by an eye-roll.

"I'm Dean!" her voice went high with distress.

"Prove it," Sam snapped. She glared.

"When we were younger, we carved our initials into Baby's door. I've rebuilt her from the ground up, and I left the army men there. You ran off to Stanford ..." Dean rattled off.

"Okay, it's you," Sam laughed.

"Stop checking me out, dude," Dean folded her arms.

"Sorry, Deanna. You're kinda hot though," Sam wasn't ashamed of admitting that - it's not like he found his brother attractive normally. It was just her.

"I'm still me, Sammy, and it feels weird for me, if not for you. Now let me shower. God, I better not get ... periods," Deanna shuddered as she shut the door.

"Castiel, we need your help down here," Sam prayed to the angel, and heard the tell-tale flutter of wings.

"Yes?" Cas asked, face blank.

"Dean's a girl," the Winchester didn't even bother trying to hide his grin. Castiel tilted his head in confusion.

"I don't know what caused this," he stated.

"Well, fuck," Deanna swore, walking out the bathroom. "I have no clothes, dude!"

"I can get some?" the angel offered, blue eyes unblinking.

"Please, Cas," the celestial being vanished, only to reappear moments later with a bag in his hands.

"Thanks, dude," Dean rummaged through the contents, discovering lingerie, a black dress and black combat-style boots, all in his size. "This'll do."

"It was the best I could," Cas shrugged as the elder Winchester slipped back into the bathroom.

"How long do you reckon before he fingers himself?" Sam scoffed, then froze as he remembered he was standing with the awkward angel. He chanced a glance at Castiel, who's eyes were wide.

"I ... don't know," he said gruffly, scratching at the back of his neck as he sat down on the bed.

"Well done, Samantha," Deanna snarked.

"I don't think you're in any position to be calling me a girl," her brother laughed.

"I need a drink," the elder Winchester huffed, stomping out of the motel room. The other two followed her as she slid into Baby's front seat and started the engine in stubborn silence.

"Sam, you're driving us back," Deanna growled as she tossed her brother the keys. Sam just laughed as Cas climbed out the car, following his charge into the bar. Deanna sat on a stool, the angel at his side and Sam another seat down.

"Hey, what you drinkin' tonight, baby?" a man beside her nudged her shoulder, ignoring the green-eyed glare he received.

"Nothing my own boyfriend couldn't get me, thanks," Deanna smiled, winding an arm around Castiel who seemed a little surprised, but his own arm tightened around her waist, and the Winchester thanked her lucky stars the angel wasn't as oblivious as he'd once been. The man just shrugged and returned to his own drink.

"Bartender, whisky," Cas ordered. "Two, please."

"Thanks," Deanna groaned, head falling on to Castiel's shoulder in relief. He downed his glass in seconds, then nodded at the bartender to just leave the bottle.

"Watch her," the man chuckled to Cas. "Doesn't look like she can handle her drink."

"Can so," the blonde muttered, draining another glass, then another, until her head was buzzing pleasantly.

"Come on, Dean. I'll take you home. Sam's chatting with a girl," Cas stated. "Sam! Make sure you get the car!"

"Sure!" the Winchester yelled.

"Good luck to the girl," Deanna scoffed. "And it's Deanna, while I'm like this, Cas. Girls aren't called Dean."

"Alright," the angel walked her outside and they vanished, reappearing inside the motel room.

"Eugh," Deanna toed off her boots and flopped down on the bed. Cas couldn't help the way his eyes flicked over her. "Dude?"

"I'm sorry, I'll go," the angel turned, but a slender hand caught his wrist.

"No, stay," her voice had softened with something the angel couldn't name.

"I'm sorry, I just ..." the celestial being murmured.

"Find me hot," Deanna grinned cockily.

"Your soul in both vessels is appealing," Castiel moved closer. "But I do not wish to take advantage."

"Wouldn't be taking advantage," the Winchester purred. "Come on, Cas. I promised not to let you die a virgin, remember?"

"I ..." the angel was cut off by Deanna pulling him down by his tie and pressing her lips to his. Cas gasped softly, and she accepted the invitation of his parted lips, her hot tongue exploring his mouth. He pressed closer to the soft, feminine body beneath him and long, lithely-muscled muscled legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him even closer. He followed his instincts, pressing heated kisses down Deanna's neck, sucking a bruise there before gently biting at the sensitive spot under her ear.

"You're still _clothed_," she whined, pushing the trench-coat off wide shoulders. The shirt followed closely after, leaving his slim, well-defined torso bare. Castiel tossed the dress and bra away, his eyes taking in the flushed beauty before him. His head dropped and he captured a nipple in his mouth, making the woman gasp, back arching and nails scratching at his back as he sucked.

"Please, Cas, please," Deanna panted, pushing at his tented slacks, struggling to get rid of them. White-hot desire was slamming through her, causing her nipples to harden further and head to pool between her legs. He kicked his boxers and trousers away as he kissed his way down her stomach, capturing the edge of the wet panties with his teeth and pulling them off. She whimpered, arching up under him.

"Dean," Cas growled, his voice impossibly deep, making her groan. His mouth found her core, tongue delving into that wet heat and tasting her on his tongue. A shriek exploded from above him, and fingers twisted into his air. He found her clit, and flicked it with his tongue before sucking at it.

"You're not a virgin in this body for some reason, so it won't hurt," Cas explained raggedly, before delving back in for another sinful taste, sucking harder as he slid a finger inside her as well as his tongue.

"Oh, _fuck_, Cas!" Deanna screamed, and a rush of liquid heat layered the angel's tongue as he pulled away. He moved back up her body, palming her breasts and pinching the nipples as he kissed her, tongue sweeping through her mouth. She could still taste herself, and the thought sent a possessive thrill through her.

"Can I get pregnant from this?" she paused to ask, her voice hoarse with need.

"I have made sure that, for as long as you are female, you will not get pregnant," Cas promised, before kissing her again. "Now, please, Dean ..."

"Fuck me, Cas," she moaned, legs spreading even wider. The angel growled, positioning himself at her entrance before pushing inside, settling against her and pressing their lips together again.

"Move!" her legs tightened around his waist, and he began to thrust. "Oh, _fuck! _Faster! _Faster!_"

The angel began to pound into her, making her writhe beneath him, his name falling from her lips.

"Fuck, so hot, so tight, Dean!" Cas gasped, feeling heat beginning to pool behind his navel.

"Need to feel you filling me, angel," she moaned, bucking up to meet his thrusts. She bit down on his neck, nails raking his back, and he came deep inside her with a cry of 'Dean!'

"Cas!" she screamed, clenching around him as she orgasmed for a second time. She collapsed, boneless with pleasure, as the angel curled around her. "Thought you were a virgin, Cas."

"Virgin does not mean inexperienced. I have watched every sexual act at least once," the angel chuckled.

"I'm glad," Deanna smirked, her head falling against his chest, her eyes heavy with sleep (it was only nine o'clock at night, but she was fucked out).

"Sleep," Cas murmured, before his own eyes slid shut, a pleasant tingling overtaking his body.

x

Sam walked into the motel room, and had to fight his hard-on as he saw the two women curled in the bed, obviously naked. He recognised Deanna, but the other was new.

Dark brown curls fell to her shoulders, tangled into serious sex-hair, and she had quite pale skin. She was small, slender, with small perky breasts and amazingly-full lips.

"Sam?" if possible, her voice was even huskier and more erotic than Deanna's. Hello, hard-on, as those electric eyes landed on him.

"Who ... Castiel?" Sam yelped.

"Huh," the angel snorted, looking down at herself. She ran a hand over her breasts and stomach in evident curiosity, and shivered.

"Oh, that's hot, baby," Deanna groaned when he saw the sight beside him. "... Cas?"

"Yes," the being moaned as she let her fingers explore. Sam gave a strangled moan, and Deanna couldn't fight the shiver that shot down her spine at that predatory look. This was so fucked up, but ...

"Sammy," she purred, legs languidly falling apart. "Care to join us?"

"You sure?" he asked, his voice deepening with desire.

"Yes, and I think you are, too," Deanna smirked, glancing down to see how his jeans were straining. "Come on, Sammy."

Deanna replaced Cassie's fingers with her own, sliding into that slick heat and making her moan, hips bucking up. Sam shed his clothes hurriedly, moving to the motel bed.

"Wanna feel you, Sammy," Deanna breathed, and lust-blown hazel eyes met hers as his tongue delved inside her, quickly joined by one finger, then two. She gave a strangled cry. "Sam!"

"Dean!" Cassie keened as her tongue flicked against her clit, fingers buried inside her.

"Gonna make you come from just this, angel," Deanna smirked, then gave a cry that made the immortal being whine with the vibrations that ran through her as Sam's tongue twisted particularly deep with his fingers nudging at her clit. "Oh, gods, _yes_!"

"Dean!" Cassie howled as her unique sweetness coated his tongue. The heated kiss that followed made Sam groan.

"So fucking hot," he husked. Deanna yelled out his name as she came. "Both of you, so fucking pretty when you come."

"Fuck me, Sam, please," Cassie panted. "Fuck, _please." _

"You got it, angel," Sam pressed against her entrance, pressing kisses and sucking a bruise against the pale skin of her neck as he pushed in, filling her, so _good_.

"So fucking _big_!" Cassie yelled, back arching off the bed as the hunter began to thrust. "More! Please!"

Sam sped up, groaning out both their names as the two women kissed, Cassie's hand finding the heat between Deanna's leg as the latter watched the two fuck.

"So pretty," he growled, palming Cassie's breasts before he lowered his head to give them the attention they deserved.

"Fuck!" she shrieked, breaking the kiss. Deanna just pressed kisses down her neck, marking her up like her brother had done. "So _good_! Sam! Dean!"

The angel came, clenching down on that huge cock, and Sam came inside her with a roar, pumping into that delicious heat. He pulled out and relaxed back on the bed, panting, watching as Deanna came completely undone, thanks to Cassie's fingers.

"See if we can get this hard again?" Deanna purred, leaning over Sam and nuzzling his cock. "Wanna be filled with that massive dick, Sammy ..."

It twitched, blood pooling, and triumph glittered in those emerald eyes. Deanna's hand closed around it, gently working it back to full hardness.

"You won't get pregnant, right?" Sam checked.

"Neither of us will," Deanna shook her head as she straddled his waist. His hands tightened on her hips as she impaled herself on his cock. He groaned as she lifted herself up before dropping back down with a grind of her hips.

Then Cassie was throwing a leg over his shoulder, and he eagerly pulled her to him, wanting, _needing_, to taste. She gasped as his tongue slid into her. She turned her head, lips meeting Deanna's as the female Winchester fucked herself on Sam's cock. It was too much for the larger hunter to handle, and he began to meet her halfway, slamming up into her as he licked and sucked at Cassie. She came with a low whine of his name, pulling away to kiss her charge, tongues lazily thrusting together and mimicking sex. Sam came then, growling out both their names.

The rush of heat that filled Deanna was too much, and she came with a cry, moving away to sprawl beside Sam, with Cassie on the other side of the huge hunter.

"Fuck," the female Winchester groaned. "Felt so good."

"Mmm," Cassie hummed her agreement.

"So fucking good," Sam agreed, eyes fluttering closed as the others' breathing evened out.

x

"Are you fucking _kidding _me?!" Deanna jerked awake to see a woman at the end of his bed. She had wavy-brown hair, a tall, curvy figure with large breasts and soft hazel eyes.

"Samantha?" the elder Winchester arched an eyebrow.

"Apparently, sleeping with the cursed person spreads it. Even to angels," Samantha nodded to the still-sleeping Cassie. Thick lashes fluttered open, and innocent blue eyes peered up.

"Sam?" Cassie asked quietly.

"Well, you guys weren't _all _meant to fuck it out!" a loud voice stated as the trickster arch-angel materialised in their room. "You're all female for a week. Or you should be."

"Gabriel?" hazel eyes darkened as the younger Winchester looked at the arch-angel.

"Of course, I'm immune. My trick, after all. But fuck, you guys are hot," he said, taking in the sight of the three rumpled women.

"Gabriel," Samantha's voice was a seductive purr now. Sam had already fucked the arch-angel a few times, enjoying being dominated by such a powerful being, and now she wanted it again.

"I'm actually not as angry as I thought I'd be about this. Thanks," Deanna snorted, fingers twining with Cassie's and making the angel beam with happiness.

"You're welcome. I could zap you two back now. That's all I wanted you to realise," Gabriel stated. His voice echoed in Samantha's head. "You, on the other hand, are staying like that for a while. And you're coming with me after these idiots are back to normal."

"Please. I mean, I like this body, and Cassie's, but I don't ever wanna get hit on by a guy again," Deanna shuddered, hurriedly covering the two of them up with a sheet. Samantha didn't bother - she wouldn't need clothes where she was going anyway.

"Done," the arch-angel smirked, and the two were back to normal. "Now, Samantha ..."

He grabbed the hunter and vanished with a fluttering of wings. Dean turned to Cas with a predatory grin on his face.

"Come here, angel," he breathed, pulling Cas closer to him so their lips met. They broke apart after a minute, their eyes blown wide with lust. "I love you, Castiel."

"I love you, too," the angel murmured, fitting his hand over his brand on the hunter.

"And now, I'm going to fuck you into next week," that feral smile was back as Dean leaned over him. "You got that?"

"Oh, _please_," Cas's legs spread of their own accord, and the hunter laughed as he claimed those full, chapped lips again.

"Good boy," he breathed. Castiel was the angel who'd saved him, remade him, putting the broken pieces of a man back together. And now he was going to take the angel apart, enjoying every moment of it. And he was going to do it again, and again, and again. And every time would be Heaven for them both.


	2. Chapter 2

The arch-angel and his female hunter materialised in one of his favoured houses. It was 'favoured' because of its special little room that was reserved for the pair's times alone. Every time Gabe found out about a new little kink that belonged to his hunter, he'd modify the room to include it.

"Gabriel, please, I need you," Samantha moaned as he carried her inside, laying her on the bed with its silken sheets, the ones it had ever since the angel had found out about Sam's preference for silky covers.

"Oh, you're gonna get me, Sammy. Times like these you'll be glad I'm a trickster, kiddo," Samantha whimpered. Gabriel knew nearly _all _of his kinks, and he always aimed to hit every single one.

"Why ..." Samantha's words died in her throat when she saw the double of her lover step into the room, an identical smirk on his face.

"As being as you enjoyed yourself so much with Cassie _and _Deanna, I thought I might indulge you," the real Gabriel's grin was smug. "Nothing to say?"

"Yes, actually," Samantha worked past the lump in her throat. "_Fuck_ me, Gabriel. Before I get myself off and make you watch."

"Oh, kiddo, you do like to tease me, don't you?" Gabriel purred, both of them striding forwards until the hunter fell back on to the silken sheets. Her legs fell apart, and the real arch-angel (the only one that was talking) let out a groan at the sight of his gorgeous hunter, framed by the inky darkness of the sheets.

The real Gabriel pressed a quick, hungry kiss to his hunter's lips, tongues meeting briefly before the arch-angel was moving down his body, pausing to lick and suck at the nipples that were hardened quickly under his attentions. Satisfied, he moved further, his hands braced on the hunter's thighs as he teased her with quick, sharp licks.

Deliciously-pornographic moans fell from Samantha's lips before the duplicate leaned in, capturing her lips and eagerly swallowing the noises. She sucked at his tongue eagerly, loving everything her angel had to give. Then Gabriel's tongue was inside her, teasing her clit with flicks of his tongue that made her hips buck up. The angel willed both him and his copy naked, the clothes too confining. Sam's hands were on the duplicate then, nails digging into his shoulders. Gabriel knew that he'd have the memories of the copy, if he wanted, so he promised himself he'd relive those particular memories later. After all, he couldn't be with the hunter _all _the time. He needed to wreak havoc occasionally, and the Winchesters tended to disapprove of his style.

Then her hands left his copy and wound into his golden hair as her head fell back with a groan as he slid a finger inside her, letting it brush against her clit even as his tongue worked her over. The copy began to suck marks over her skin, laving each mark with his tongue before moving on to create another. Gabriel would make sure they remained even when the hunter was back to her normal self – he liked keeping his Sammy marked up, further proving that he was _his_.

"Gabriel, please, please, _please_," Samantha's voice was already wrecked, and he could feel she was close to the edge. His duplicate captured her mouth again, tongue thrusting against hers, while his hands ran over her body, leaving trails of fire under her skin. Finally, she cried out his name, back arching off the bed, as her taste saturated the arch-angel's senses. Scent of her arousal still clung to her skin, like the most decadent perfume, and it nearly drove him mad.

"Gabriel, gods, more, _please_," she was still burning up, still craved her arch-angel. Surrendering to the lust that pounded through his body, he pushed into her, nearly coming without even moving at the feel of that tight heat closing around him. He paused, holding off his orgasm, and her long legs wrapped around his waist, curly hair sticking to her skin and hazel eyes wide with hunger.

"Move," she commanded. He leaned over her, waving the duplicate away (he would accept him back later, so he'd have the memories), so he could press their lips together. Her lips parted on a moan, and his tongue delved into her mouth, moving in time with their bodies. She arched up to meet every one of his thrusts, driving him even deeper, and pushing him closer.

"Not gonna last long, Sammy," he gasped.

"Then don't," she cried out as he slammed even deeper, grinding into her as he rode out his orgasm. Her own orgasm hit, and she clenched down on him, prolonging the pleasure and making him see stars. Finally, he slid out and sprawled out beside her, panting for breath. The duplicate vanished, the memories joining with Gabriel's own.

"Want me to change you back now, kiddo?" he asked, turning to look at the fucked out hunter.

"Please. You still like me in my normal body, right?" Sam asked in a moment of insecurity. The arch-angel looked at him, golden eyes wide in shock.

"Sammy, both bodies are hot, but I'm in love with the soul inside," he smiled, hearing the sharp intake of breath. "Yes, alright, I'm completely in love with you, Sam Winchester."

He pressed a chaste, tender kiss to his hunter's lips, feeling his magic rip through him and changing him back, replacing soft curves with hard-earned ropes of muscle.

"I love you, too," Sam murmured with a gentle smile, and Gabriel let himself relax in the arms of his human, enjoying the sense of calm that always settled in his grace when they were together. None of their lives were perfect, but these moments came pretty damn close.


End file.
